


i got intentions, baby

by dystopianDebaucher



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, mentioned heterosexuality (im sry), mentioned sexual content (cause idk how 2 smut lmao)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystopianDebaucher/pseuds/dystopianDebaucher
Summary: "You're trying to chase me out, aren't you, Jonghyun?" The customer whined, almost in tears as he looked at his new favourite barkeep.He hummed, fingers drumming on the counter top, lips pursed. "If that's the case, Mr. Customer, is a story about bestiality interesting?"





	i got intentions, baby

**Author's Note:**

> TW: there's like one mention of blood in there i'm sorry for that but basically person A was bitten and it bled. sorry if that makes you uncomfortable!
> 
> i actually know nothing about japanese influence in korean culture however i do know a part of their history and imo for any country that was under another's rule will 10/10 have some of its tradition embedded into their culture whether they like it or not. but again, i do claim that i know nothing and i did not have any time to do full research.
> 
> as i am more familiar with traditional japanese culture (or rather, familiar with its aesthetics) i used that as a basis. and since the inspiration for this stems from a japanese manga, it was easier for me to imagine certain things in a certain way. super sorry if it doesn't make sense to you!!
> 
> also, depending on how y'all view this bestiality doesn't actually happen pls don't me i'm just a poor f*rry
> 
> title taken from love - dean ft. syd

In a small and quiet town that prides itself in its hot springs, secluded by snowy mountains, one would guess that it's the perfect place to experience new things. It was a small and quiet town where most of the Japanese influences that concerned clothing and houses stayed in place and thrived throughout the years, most of the buildings predominantly made of wood and stone. The traditional lodging which featured sliding doors and tatami mats, futons and kimonos pieced it all together for our dear customer.

"Lunch was smoked salmon and pan-fried vegetables, accompanied by steaming soup and deep fried tofu," the customer prattles on, thanking the barkeep as he placed another glass of whiskey in front of him. "Two people were bound to have more fun, with how the countryside is known for new experiences," he sighs in his drink, his cheeks flushed and his nose runny as he pulls his hanten on, leaning against the counter top.

"Mr. Customer, don't you think you're drinking too much?" The barkeep speaks up, brows furrowed as he watched said customer down his fifth whiskey on rocks, "it's already our closing time."

Our dear customer thanked every god that existed when he found a bar in the town, opting to drown all his sorrows in alcohol as soon as he saw the sign that said  _OPEN_. "The truth is," he starts, obviously not planning on leaving anytime soon. "I was planning on going here with my girlfriend, but she didn't show up at our meeting place," he continues, on the verge of tears as he shakes his empty glass in front of the barkeep, a gesture to ask for more.

"Mr. Barkeep!!" He suddenly calls out, slamming the glass on the bar counter before looking up at him in tears, "I beg you, please tell me an interesting story! Anything that would get my mind off of this!"

"My name's Jonghyun," the barkeep replies, shaking his head, "and you, Mr. Customer, need to leave."

"Mine's Seungcheol," the customer says, not moving an inch as he continues to stare the barkeep down. "I don't have anything to do once I get back to my inn anyway. We've probably already broken up and I still don't know it! I'm so clueless, so dumb," he cries out, banging his forehead on the counter.

"Mr. Customer, you're drunk. We need to close..." he sighs, handing him a glass of water.

"You're trying to chase me out, aren't you, Jonghyun?" The customer whined, almost in tears as he looked at his new favourite barkeep. "Please, just tell me  _one_ story, then I'll be gone!"

"You're really not leaving?" He sighed, drumming his fingers on the counter top, lips pursed. "If that's the case, Mr. Customer, is a story about bestiality interesting?"

"Besti--???" Almost having choked on his own drink, he opted to still down it all just to see if it could, by some miracle, instantaneously sober him up just to double-check his hearing. This, however, was done instead through the barkeep replying, a smile on his face as he spoke, "that's right. If I tell you an interesting story, you'll go home, right?"

"Hey, Jonghyun," another voice chimed in, a hand reaching out from the curtain behind him holding a small platter used for tasting dishes, the customer thinking it presumably led to the back room. "How is it?"

"I didn't know someone else was back there," the customer commented, drinking his second glass of water care of Jonghyun, tilting his head a little to peer in.

"There is," Jonghyun replied, pulling the curtain back, just enough so he could see the face of the person who owned the extended hand that fed Jonghyun before retracting it, the person behind the curtain seemingly glaring at him before Jonghyun retracted his hold on the curtain and let it fall closed. "It's the beast, you see," he hums, moving forward to lean on the bar counter, resting his elbows as he told his story.

— — —

_ He had just finished re-adjusting his kimono, picking up the obi that lay on the snowy ground, his partner re-adjusting his belt. "Did I notice anything strange?" It was the liquor dealer this time around, the tall and lean man still pressing kisses against his temple as they spoke. _

_ "Yeah, it seems like someone's been stealing some of our tofu," Jonghyun elaborates, lips pursed as he re-tied his obi. _

_ "I don't know. Or rather, I'm not the only one who comes here, right? After all, you'll do it with anyone," the liquor dealer chuckles, patting his head before waving goodbye. _

_ "You're very unhelpful, Kim Mingyu!" He shouts, the dealer opting to honk in reply, sending a wink his way before driving off. He was right, he wasn't the only one he could ask, but really having something stolen from you is very irritating. Huffing, he gathered his things, grabbing hold of the delivery cart and pushing it towards the storage room out back. One pro of running your own business would be having full control of everything, including the location. His house was right behind the bar, only separated by a small pathway he used as a small makeshift garden. _

— — —

"Wait, Jonghyun," the customer manages, shock evident on his face. "Your partner was a man?!"

"Problem?" He hums, a brow raising before he moves to grab a wash rag, turning to clean up the shelves, adjusting his kimono whenever he tried to reach for the upper shelves. The customer's eyes wandered to his rather slim waist, framed perfectly by the obi, the said fabric getting loose with every upward reach.

_ By bestiality, did he mean beast-like _ men? He thought, snapping out of it as soon as Jonghyun continued on with his story, his gaze never leaving the other's figure.

— — —

_ Winter came in full force, and despite the blizzards that plagued the town, tofu continuously went missing from his storage unit. He patrolled the area, clad in his kimono and hanten (a habit that bled into his occupation; one would think he'd get in with the "times" and wear more western outfits, but he could care less. Comfort over everything, or so he says), his breath visible as the frigid air hit his face. It wasn't long before he noticed paw prints surrounding the area, opting to follow it and finding a fox curled up into a ball, a bag of tofu beside it. _

_ "Oh no!" He gasped, taking the fox into his arms, the animal seemingly in pain as it made no move to save itself from the clutches of a human. Jonghyun brought it back to his house, biting his nails as he couldn't figure out what he needed to do to nurse the fox back to health. He gave it some water and placed it in a warm place, covering it with his blanket. "What to do, what to do..." he muttered to himself, pacing back and forth before opting to make some more food and disappear into the kitchen. _

_ More panic entered his being as he found the fox gone when he came back, running around the house, worried (both for the fox and for his things and general well-being). He noticed paw prints in the snow that wasn't there prior, moving towards the storage unit.  _ Unsurprising _, he thought, running towards the unit. It wasn't until he peered in, the door open ever so slightly, that he was induced to more shock, the fox turning human and sorting out the tofu by smell, only picking out the newest ones._

— — —

"Isn't that shocking? I never thought foxes could do that!" He hummed, nodding approvingly as he put away the rag.

"That's what surprised you?!"

"Is that so wrong?"

He returned to telling his story, leaning forward so his entire upper half was atop the counter, resting his chin on his hands, looking up at his customer with a small smile.

— — —

_ "Amazing...." he muttered, taking a step inside the storage unit, trying to watch a little more before he's noticed. A shiver went down his spine as the fox looked his way, the features of the fox-turned-human being the epitome of ideal for our Kim Jonghyun. It was the first time his heart throbbed that violently in his life, his face flushed as he tried to get away, a part of him fearful of what might happen as their eyes locked and he knew for a fact that this fox would ruin him in more ways than one. _

_ He was about to open the storage door when he felt warm hands on him, his cold body from the below zero temperature outside suddenly on fire. In that pure, snowy world, all he could feel was the fox's hands on him, and all that existed was the two of them in that below zero room, light barely filtering in through the small crack in the still-open door and window mostly hidden by the multitude of furniture and things in the room. _

_ The moment he was pinned down, their eyes meeting once more, he knew. _

_ — — — _

"I was," he started, face flushed as he remembered the events, turning slightly to face his customer more, his kimono untangling slightly, his habit of biting his fingernails whenever he was restless showing, his lower half squirming behind the bar counter. " _Devoured_."

Seungcheol's face was completely red, trying to avoid the barkeep's eyes as he tried hard to not peer into the slightly open kimono, opting to focus on drinking his third glass of water, the story effectively sobering him up. He couldn't help but focus on Jonghyun's mouth, his nail-biting turned into finger sucking, small huffs escaping his lips as he continued with his story, eyes fluttering shut at the memory.

"It was all entirely animalistic," he comments, managing a small chuckle as he moves and squirms some more, resting his forehead on the counter, his kimono loose in all the right places. Seungcheol tried to help him up, only to notice bite marks all over his shoulder and if it was possible for his face to become even redder, it did at that very moment.

"A-are you alrig--"

"Because the other person," Jonghyun cuts him off, looking up at him through hooded eyes, Seungcheol retracting his hand and balling it up into a fist on the counter, taking a huge gulp before he managed to listen further. "Was an animal."

— — —

_ With the heat of their bodies melding together, he let him in and accepted him wholeheartedly, as though telling himself this was the only way to keep himself alive; to keep the warmth from his body from leaving. Soon, he couldn't even stand up. He was lifted into his arms and accepted everything with his body, their breaths becoming one. For the first time in his life, he was able to be fully satisfied, to be entirely devoured as he wanted. His body was remoulded into something that was  _ his _, something that was only for_ him _._

_"You're perfect," he could hear the fox whisper, baring his teeth and leaving marks, the warmth of his blood trickling down sending shivers down his spine. "You're perfect," the fox continues, compliments escaping his lips as the night went on, every comment made sounding like a prayer of thanks as the man he held in his arms looked beautiful underneath him, the trickling in of the moonlight a perfect accompaniment to his beauty and their night of love-making._

_ — — — _

"That's a lie," the customer huffs, suddenly moving to stand, the bar stool falling with a loud thud behind him, the sound echoing in the empty bar. He could feel the heat in his face and the heat in his body, reacting to every word the barkeep had uttered, Seungcheol moving to cover himself with the hanten.

"Why would I lie to you?" Jonghyun replied, smiling, his face still slightly flushed, brows raised as he noticed the customer's figure. "What's wrong, Mr. Customer? You're slouching."

"No...that's...." he manages, avoiding any and all eye contact. "That's a made-up story, right?"

He offers another small smile before gesturing to the door, re-tying his obi and re-adjusting his kimono as he did so. "Well, that's it, Mr. Customer. The story has ended, it's time for you to go home."

— — —

Seungcheol couldn't keep the image of Jonghyun bent over on the counter out of his mind, the suggestive nature of the story keeping him awake as he lay in the futon, rolling around as he tried to get some sleep. It wasn't long before he moved to sit up, noticing the tent present as he removed the blanket, sighing to himself. _Maybe_ , he thought to himself, getting his hanten and running towards the bar once more. The story that was told was such a suggestive one, anyone would get ideas.  _Maybe he was trying to seduce me?_

It didn't take long to reach the bar, noticing the lights still on as he approached the building. With a smile on his face, he moved to knock on the door, his mind already proving himself correct even before he met with the boy whose words and body plagued his thoughts. The smile soon faded as he was now face-to-face with the man who glared at him behind the curtain, though said man now has fox ears and a tail. "How stupid," the man muttered, chuckling to himself as he eyed him.

The man was half-naked, the furry tail twirled around a part of his torso, presumably to keep himself warm. "I knew you'd come. You want to ask where Jonghyun is, right?" He starts, the customer turning into stone in shock, unable to process the situation properly. "He's in the middle of having sex with me, read the mood."

_ Ears? Tail? Monster?! _  He thought, unable to manage anything out as the man continued on berating him. "You're human, right? He didn't like you one bit, don't get any ideas."

"You still haven't gone home?" A familiar voice chimes in, causing Seungcheol's mind to restart, managing to utter comprehensible words in the form of the barkeep's name. The name died in his throat, however, as he was now faced with Jonghyun, clad in nothing but a hanten, with ears and a tail that matched the other man in front of him. "I told you to go home, didn't I?" Jonghyun started, moving to wrap his arms around the other man, resting his chin on his shoulder as he peered over, smiling. "Go home, before you completely fall prey to us yakan. Before you become weaker and become nothing more but our food."

"Let's send him off," Jonghyun hums, noticing how his customer's mind has drawn a blank and refused to function any further. The man in his arms shook his head, obviously against the idea. "We were in the middle of something," he growls, clicking his tongue as his gaze moves from the man to his lover.

"Come on, Minhyun. He doesn't suit our little town," Jonghyun hums, pressing a kiss to his cheek in order to chide him further. "Quickly, before he completely forgets."

Seungcheol's mind went blank the moment he saw Jonghyun emerge from the building with ears and a tail, using all the energy left in him to keep his knees from buckling. He could hear them speak, could understand the words spoken, but it was as though the entire conversation flew right past his head. It wasn't until he noticed Jonghyun reach out to him that his world turned black.

— — —

"Mr. Customer, this is the last train. You'll die if you fall asleep in such a place," one of the station guards tell him, helping him dust off the snow accumulated on his shoulders.

"Huh?" He managed, brows furrowed as he looked up before looking around. "Where am I....?" He trails off, patting himself down to check his phone, noticing the alarming amount of messages sent to him by his girlfriend, most of them words of apology. "Right, I was supposed to go to the hot springs with her...." he nods, looking at the guard once more. "Is there an inn here? I was supposed to stay here for the weekend...."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Customer. There's nothing here but an abandoned village and a temple. Visiting hours are over, though, so I do suggest you leave and go home instead."

Confusion was evident on his features as he nodded, moving to get on the train, grabbing a hold of his luggage, patting away the rest of the snow that layered atop his head.  _What in the world..._

_ — — — _

Legend says there was a small village whose entire population disappeared over the span of two months, the only thing left being a small temple that was built and destroyed during the war. Rumour has it that the village disappeared when the temple was destroyed, unleashing the wrath of the gods onto the villagers. Little did they know that the small village developed into a small town, where more and more humans who fell prey to the foxes now lived.

"Thank you for doing this for me, Minhyun," Jonghyun hums, taking off the hat the station guards wear, revealing a head devoid of any furry ears. Jonghyun smiled as he moved to press a kiss on his lover's lips, moving to lace their fingers together.

"Anything for you," he chuckles, pressing another kiss to his temple. "Now let's go home."

It seems that more and more people are bewitched by foxes every year. However, once you're bewitched by the fox, there's no turning back.

**Author's Note:**

> so yes the reason why i opted for more japanese-oriented settings/happenings is because the fox creature they're modelled after are of japanese origin since i couldn't find any korean foxes except the gumiho sadly + the japanese have a wider range of fox spirits and it's pretty cool!
> 
> if you know the manga this is based off of, i didn't really venture too much away from it but i hope it wasn't too similar that it bored you!
> 
>  
> 
> **yakan: the most haunting and harmful of all the foxes**
> 
>  
> 
> hanten: traditional japanese short sleeved winter coat  
> obi: the sash for the kimono  
> deep friend tofu / aburaage is something people often say is
> 
> pls end me
> 
> or yk scream @ me on [curiouscat](curiouscat.me/vvalpurgisnacht) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/vvithsus) haha :' )


End file.
